In Too Deep
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Is there such a thing as being "in too deep"? Kaoru is about to find out...


In Too Deep

'Hikaru?' Kaoru was slightly surprised to get no reply from his brother. He tried again louder.

'Hikaru? HIKARU?'

Ouch he thought. Shouting hurt his throat. Kaoru dragged himself out of the recliner where he had been attempting to relax and soak up some sunrays. Annoyingly he found that with Hikaru inside he was having no fun on his own.

Sighing, Kaoru padded in his bare feet across the patio in search of his lazy twin who couldn't even be bothered to answer him. He did not have to look long. Hikaru was perched with his back to Kaoru on a chair just inside the patio doors.

'Hikaru, why didn't you answer me?' Kaoru whined, a little surprised. Hikaru would have easily heard him so why was he being ignored? Kaoru's surprise doubled when he still received no answer. Instead Hikaru chuckled loudly and shifted slightly on his seat. Instantly Kaoru noticed that the source of his twin's distraction was a letter held carefully in Hikaru's hand as though it were as fragile as an egg shell that could break at any minute. Kaoru could not make out what the letter said from where he was standing but he knew for a fact that nothing had come in the **post **for either of them that morning.

Kaoru craned his neck closer to get a better look and drew back in shock when he saw a cluster of lovehearts drawn in the corner. Hikaru did not seem perturbed by this. He seemed to find it funny. Kaoru expected Hikaru to crumple the letter in a tiny ball or rip it up, as was the usual routine so he could not suppress a gasp when Hikaru gently folded the paper and slipped in the pocket of his shorts.

'What's that?' Kaoru whispered to himself hating how needy he sounded. Hikaru just sat there not acknowledging Kaoru's voice or presence. The twins did not keep secrets from each other. That was practically their law.

Fine have it your way Kaoru thought angrily I don't need you Hikaru. I'll have much more fun on my own anyway.

Kaoru half turned to go but he couldn't avoid throwing a glance back over his shoulder at Hikaru. The sun suddenly streamed in through the window casting a strange glow exactly where Hikaru was sitting. His auburn hair burned a fiery gold and the light reflected so brightly on Hikaru's pale skin that Kaoru's eyes watered. At least, Kaoru told himself that was the reason for his moist eyes. It definitely wasn't because Hikaru was keeping secrets from him. At that moment Hikaru looked like an **angel **in Kaoru's eyes. But he turned and walked away.

Having trailed back outside Kaoru decided he needed something to do with himself; lying there doing nothing on his own was too boring and too lonely. He set off on a walk letting his feet carry him aimlessly.

Kaoru could not help feeling **betrayed**. Hikaru had always insisted that they tell each other everything and here he was contradicting his own rule. Nothing as big as a confession of love had ever been kept secret before, Kaoru was sure of it.

His fingers found the small silver locket on a leather strap round his neck. He plucked at it unconsciously. It had first been a Host Club ploy, the twins having pictures of each other around their necks was apparently the 'ultimate sign of brotherly love and devotion to each other'. They didn't just have commoner pictures in the lockets either; their faces were engraved into the expensive metal. And Kaoru didn't just wear his for the designators.

Looking around Kaoru realised his legs had carried him to the body of water that lay in the middle of the perfectly manicured grounds of their estate. It was too small to be called a lake but if it was a pond it was unnaturally large. Large and deep.

Kaoru leaned forward gazing into the water. His reflection gazed back at him and with the hair appearing parted to the right Kaoru could almost fool himself that he was gazing at Hikaru. He stuck his tongue out then smiled cheekily and winked. Now he really did look like Hikaru.

Suddenly the image on the surface fractured, ripples spreading out in rings as though something had fallen in. Kaoru squinted puzzled and caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of his eye.

'No,' he moaned. He grasped desperately at his neck but his fears were confirmed when his fingers closed over air. He watched the glint of metal casually sinking; swaying slightly in the ripples it had made. Kaoru dropped hurriedly to his knees, not noticing the parched dry earth that bit into his bare legs. He plunged his hand, then his entire arm to the shoulder into the clear, icy cold water but the locket danced just out of reach.

Just a little further… Kaoru stretched his extended fingertips to the limit then realising the futility of it let himself flop into the pool letting the coldness engulf him completely and leaving him breathless for a moment. Kaoru rummaged for the glint of silver allowing the refractions on the surface to fool him for a few moments before he submerged his head completely.

Amazingly his fingers closed around the locket straight away.

Terrifyingly he found himself stuck.

In the space of a few seconds a length of waterweed had wound itself around his ankle like **rope **in an inextricable knot. Kaoru had assumed that the pond was man-made and had a stone floor but apparently not. It was not the best time to find this out. Kaoru tried to kick up with his other leg to steal a breath of air from the surface before trying to untangle himself but his foot just hit marshy mud and sunk into the bed of the pond. The water was murky now where he had disturbed the mud and Kaoru was aware of the desperate sensation building in his chest that was the need to take a breath.

Help me… Help me Hikaru! He screamed in his head as he thrashed around in a futile attempt to break free. In reality the last thing he expected was the sudden feel of a pair of arms, made strong in their desperation to save him, that wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back to the surface.

Hikaru felt a sense of disbelief as he dragged Kaoru firmly but gently back to the edge of the pond and helped his brother haul himself out, flopping out after him. Kaoru lay gasping like a fish on the earth, gulping in oxygen greedily and coughing a little. Hikaru who had collapsed next to his brother did not dare to think about what could have happened. Kaoru could have… No there was no use thinking like that.

Hikaru wrapped his arms protectively around his twin as they both shivered with shock as well as the cold. He needed to reassure himself that Kaoru was still there, still breathing, still his twin.

After the both of them had got their breath back Hikaru suddenly pushed away from Kaoru, scrambling to his feet. Kaoru looked up at him.

'Thanks,' he whispered quietly. Hikaru bowed his head for a moment not meeting Kaoru's eyes. Suddenly he exploded.

'What the hell were you thinking?' he demanded, 'Do you have any idea how scared I was? You're lucky I wondered where you had got to and came looking for you otherwise who knows what could have happened.'

Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru's voice rose, carrying across the stripy mowed lawns and ringing in Kaoru's ears.

'B-but Hikaru,' Kaoru stammered, 'I tried talking to you just now and you didn't bother replying. I assumed you didn't really care where I was.' There was a pause as Hikaru realised what had happened.

'Baka Kaoru,' Hikaru murmured, his voice having taken on a much less frantic and much softer and fonder tone. 'I had my **music **playing, you know I like it loud.' Hikaru caressed Kaoru's cheek both pairs of amber eyes locking together. 'I would never ignore you, surely you know that by now?' Kaoru smiled allowing himself to relax completely.

'Come on,' Hikaru continued, 'lets get you back inside, you look exhausted.' With this he scrambled to his feet pulling Kaoru up by the hand. Neither twin broke the hold as they headed back up to the house. Kaoru was thinking how lucky he was that he had Hikaru looking out for him. Hikaru on the other hand was remembering how nervous he had felt seeing Kaoru's chair empty. This feeling had doubled when he had found Kaoru only to see him toppling into the water. He had started running at that moment although he knew that Kaoru could **swim**. And he was so glad he had.

Kaoru automatically snuggled into Hikaru's arm and lay his head on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru squeezed Kaoru's hand before reaching into his pocket to check the time. To his surprise his **phone **was gone.

'Ah Kaoru,' he complained, 'I lost my phone rescuing you.'

'Gomen,' Kaoru hung his head. The letter, which had also been in Hikaru's pocket, had been brought back to the front of his mind. 'Why, was there someone you wanted to ring?'

'No it's fine.' Hikaru smiled and his expression was too happy for Kaoru to doubt it. 'Mum's not gonna be happy though.'

'So…' Kaoru was too curious not to ask, although his earlier annoyance now seemed trivial, 'was there anything else important in your pockets?'

To his surprise Hikaru coloured instantly. 'Just one thing,' he admitted, teasing the now soggy and badly smudged letter out of his pocket.

'For you,' he said simply passing the paper over. Kaoru accepted it eagerly, curiosity aroused. He unfolded it with care. Most of it was illegible but Kaoru could make out his name at the top, Hikaru's at the bottom, with a few readable words and phrases scattered in-between: 'mine'… 'mean so much to me'… 'no-one else'… 'always thinking about you'… 'do anything'… Kaoru's eye scanned the page greedily.

'I could never say this out loud,' Hikaru confessed awkwardly, 'there is no way I would keep a straight face. But I though you might like to hear this stuff.'

'Since when have I liked cheesy love letters?' Kaoru teased, surreptitiously pocketing the letter as Hikaru grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him to shut him up. They didn't break apart and Kaoru could feel his head being tilted as Hikaru nudged his lips. Hikaru's hands supported his lower back while their chests, barely covered in the clingy wet fabric of their shirts pressed together. Kaoru draped his arms around Hikaru's neck, gasping when they finally broke apart.

'I love you Hikaru.' 'I love you Kaoru.'

The twins had spoken in unison. Suddenly they threw their heads back and laughed and laughed, not entirely sure why. Kaoru felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Expecting Hikaru to have no secrets was boring he realised. He knew he could trust his twin completely. And he wanted more surprises like this letter. The tense clasping of their hands had now been replaced. Hikaru's arm instead wound itself protectively and possessively around Kaoru's waist.

Once back in their room Hikaru immediately pulled off his wet top.

'Get out of those wet clothes Kaoru before you get cold,' Hikaru ordered but Kaoru instead of obeying simply sat on their bed.

'But Hikaru,' he pouted, 'I thought you were going to help me out of my clothes.' Hikaru about to undo his shorts froze, eyes sliding upwards to meet Kaoru's mischievous gaze.

'I think I like this new side of you Kaoru,' he grinned, advancing on his brother slowly. 'I should save your life more often.'

'Well you do deserve a reward for coming to my rescue like that,' Kaoru agreed, playing along. He felt warm and happy knowing he always had he big brother looking out for him. And Hikaru needed him as much as he needed Hikaru.

'But you still ignored me,' he sighed, eyes downcast. He pressed his thumb against his plump lower lip, his cheeks stained with the ukeish blush he was able to summon at will.

'Kaoru, I'm sorry I…' Hikaru began but he was cut off abruptly when a well-aimed pillow whacked him square in the face. Hikaru instantly began a counter attack on his mischievous twin, grabbing his own pillow.

'Hikaru you looked so stupid, so apologetic,' Kaoru roared with laughter as Hikaru pummelled him mercilessly.

'Damn you Kaoru!' Hikaru could not help laughing himself; despite feeling so annoyed at falling for Kaoru's trick. He collapsed helplessly on the bed on top of his brother. There was a slight pause as they both registered the position they were in. Hikaru only had to move his head slightly to occupy them both in another kiss. This time it was different, slower and more deliberate and Hikaru soon prodded at Kaoru's lips with his tongue. Kaoru immediately opened his mouth letting Hikaru's tongue slide over his own before pushing back against it. He moaned in complaint when Hikaru pulled away.

Realising Hikaru was inspecting his face, checking up on him, Kaoru instantly put on a smile showing all the love and happiness he felt. Satisfied Hikaru ran his hands up Kaoru's chest under his shirt, peeling it off and pushing it over Kaoru's head. He began running his fingers up and down Kaoru's chest before pulling off first Kaoru's shorts, then his own, with more urgency now as they both became aroused. Then Hikaru paused to think about what he wanted to do next.

Seeing this hesitation Kaoru decided to make the most of it and toyed with the waistband of Hikaru's boxers before slipping his hand inside. Hikaru just gazed at him wide eyed. Kaoru rubbed a little more insistently and Hikaru closed his eyes panting. He loved the way Kaoru was stroking him but there was much better to come. It took every once of will power he possessed but Hikaru reluctantly withdrew his brother's hand.

'I don't think so Kaoru' he murmured seductively. 'I go first. I _am _the older twin.'

'So what?' Kaoru asked but he could not hold in a gasp when Hikaru pushed him back down onto the bed and began grinding their hips together. Hikaru was rubbing their erections together with circular motions that were gradually increasing in speed and Kaoru couldn't help moaning.

'Hi-Hikaru…'

Hikaru replied by sliding Kaoru's boxers down and tossing them to the side so that they joined the pile of other wet clothes. Kaoru didn't react for a moment. Then he suddenly pushed Hikaru down, switching positions so that he was on top for a moment.

'I don't think its fair when I'm completely naked and you're not,' he complained slowly sliding Hikaru's boxers all the way off as well. Kaoru regarded his brother.

He always loved to look at Hikaru's body especially when Hikaru was as turned on as he was now. Kaoru knew that this wasn't vanity as some people thought. It was the differences between the two of them that fuelled their desire for each other. Kaoru loved the way Hikaru's cheeks only flushed when he was angry… Or close to coming. Hikaru loved Kaoru's maturity but he loved his occasional immaturity more. It was what made the twins separate people.

Now that they were both naked Hikaru seized his opportunity. Reaching for the lube that he and Kaoru kept well hidden in a little secret drawer by their bed he began to prepare his brother. They kissed again and Hikaru pushed first one the two well-oiled fingers into his brother in quick succession. Kaoru, well used to the stretching feeling pushed his hips back guiding them further in and as Hikaru massaged his prostate he groaned loudly.

'Kaoru?' Hikaru whispered in his ear.

'Hmm?' Kaoru didn't welcome the distraction.

'Don't you think our usual position is getting a little… boring?' Kaoru pulled back a little staring wide eyed at Hikaru.

'A little…maybe…' he conceded, 'Why what did you have in mind?'

'You'll see,' Hikaru grinned. The twins had experimented a _lot_. They had tried dress-up, bondage and role-play, eaten erotic foods off each other's bodies and even used certain toys all with pleasing results. Even so Kaoru felt safe in what they usually did. He knew it guaranteed him pleasure and was a little nervous of this new position Hikaru wouldn't tell him about. Even so…

'Okay,' he agreed.

Hikaru now had three fingers inside him, stretching him out fully. When he removed his fingers Kaoru felt loose and wanted Hikaru to fill him. But first Hikaru instructed him to get on the floor… on his hands and knees.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

Hikaru entered a little less roughly as usual. Kaoru guessed that his brother was getting used to this position as well and when Hikaru was sheathed completely inside his brother Kaoru could have sworn that the penetration was deeper than usual. Hikaru began to move slowly and Kaoru quickly realised he had a lot more power now. He pushed his hips back to meet Hikaru's tentative thrusts and the foreign feeling of a new position meant that every sensation was doubled. From the noises Hikaru was making he was enjoying it just as much.

Hikaru's hands slid up Kaoru's thighs to grip his hips and Kaoru could not help but moan. Hikaru pulled himself out so far that for a moment Kaoru thought he was going to pull out completely but instead Hikaru jammed himself back in hard, nailing Kaoru's prostate head on.

'Hi-Hikaru… HIKARU!' Kaoru screamed. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's shoulder blade as the pair of them created a push-pull rhythm between them, Kaoru gasping and groaning as his prostate was nailed time and time again.

'Kaoru… I'm close,' Hikaru panted after a few minutes, his thrusts speeding up a little. Kaoru did not want this feeling to end but at the same time he wanted a release from the tension that was building inside him. Besides he knew that pleasure this intense could not last and he too was close to climax. Suddenly Hikaru thrust inside him even harder and Kaoru felt his muscles clench uncontrollably and his hips jerked as he came all over the floor. Seconds later he felt Hikaru shoot his hot fluid inside him and they both collapsed. Hikaru slid out of Kaoru with a groan and they both lay panting.

Kaoru was reminded of earlier in the afternoon when Hikaru had saved him and they had lain there panting just like this. A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

'Young masters?' he heard their maids call.

'What?' Hikaru snapped before Kaoru could respond.

'It's time for us to clean up in here,' they chimed in unison. The twins had forgotten that the maids would be coming in and they knew they hadn't locked the door.

'Erm…' Hikaru looked around desperately. 'We're just taking a shower… And Kaoru spilled a little… shampoo on the floor as well. Sorry.' Grabbing Kaoru's hand Hikaru dragged him into the bathroom just before the maids burst in.

'Shampoo?' Kaoru mouthed.

'It's not like you had any better ideas,' Hikaru retorted hurriedly switching on the shower. 'That was close,' he whispered under the cover of the running water so that only Kaoru could hear him. He tossed Kaoru the real shampoo without him even having to ask for it and they smiled happily at each other.

'Good huh?' Hikaru grinned.

'I know I was,' Kaoru laughed as Hikaru splashed him.

The maids could hear a lot of laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom as the twins got clean. But Hikaru and Kaoru had forgotten something. One of the girls bent down and picked up a tube on the floor.

'Slide and ride vanilla lubricant…' she read out. The maids glanced at each other, smirks forming on their faces as they slowly realised what had happened here but they continued setting everything in order without a word. True they had to clear up the twin's mess but clearing up was what they were paid for. And this job was not without its advantages…

* * *

Beanie: Damn I wish I could be maid to the Hitachiins.  
**Bella: What, so you could put a secret camera in their room and see what they were up to?**  
Beanie: You read my mind! I am amazed! How on earth did you know that was what I was thinking?  
**Bella: We've been over this. It's because I am psychic.**  
Beanie: Okay then, what am I thinking right now? *thinks*  
**Bella: Hmm... -stares at you- Do I want to know? Do the people?**  
Beanie: I was only thinking 'we must say that we don't own Ouran'. I am not the one with dirty thoughts...  
**Bella: ... -coughs- Uhm... yes, we don't own Ouran...**


End file.
